


Brave

by Kaalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: The war is over, Varian is alive and all is happy and well on Azeroth.With Anduin now 21 years old, Varian must find a partner for his son. Deciding that only the best may have his son's hand in marriage, Varian holds a contest.The Brave au no one asked for, but some encouraged.
Relationships: Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this fic won't follow the exact same plot of the movie Brave given the fact Anduin has no mother and is an only child so I had to add some OCs to fill the gaps.
> 
> My Frost DK Ethelynn will be playing Anduins stand in mother (would be Meridas father in the movie)
> 
> I don't know who will be playing the brothers just yet but apart from that I have everything else figured out!

The crowd gathered in the throne room chittered incessantly. The rabble making all sorts of loud noises that continued to put Anduin on edge.

The prince of Stormwind stood dutifully beside his father's throne, looking as proper and bright as ever, Anduin hid his hands behind his back as he idly poked at his skin with his uneven nails, trying to distract himself from the growing knot of nausea and anxiety settled in his stomach.

A particularly loud cough came from the crowd and Anduin jumped slightly. Embarrassment shot through him. Light, he hoped none of the nobles saw that. 

Trying to subtly take a deep breath to calm his nerves Anduin jumped again when one of the royal guards addressed him.

"Prince Anduin, there is a champion that wishes to speak to you,"

The announcement caught his father's attention and he turned his watchful eyes to the figure at the bottom of the dias.

Anduin glanced down at them and recognised them instantly.

"Deathlord Ethelynn, how wonderful to see you again,"

The human Death Knight smiled wickedly as she bowed slightly before the prince and the king.

"Your highness, if I might steal a moment of your time?" 

Varians face twitched slightly as he stared down at the knight. Ethelynn looked back at him with a controlled disinterest, careful to not react to the king's gaze but also not be outright disrespectful.

Finally the High king relinquished. "Ten minutes tops, Anduin must start meeting the competitors soon,"

Ethelynn frowned slightly at that but nevertheless nodded and held her hand out for Anduin to take. "Your highness," 

Anduin gratefully took her outstretched hand as he descended the steps to join the Death Knight. She pulled him in and linked arms with him and hurriedly led him off and away from the ever growing crowds.

Ethelynn led him through the corridors of Stormwind keep, keeping a brisk pace that Anduin struggled to match she only stopped when she found a secluded and shadowed alcove.

"You alright kid?" She asked, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Anduin nodded and breathed deeply. "Yeah, just a lot going on in such a short time span,"

"I'll bet," Ethelynn frowned. "You looked as shocked as anyone when your father announced this barbaric competition,"

Anduin took another deep breath and frowned, "yeah," was all he said.

"Alright listen, if you need me too, I'll stand by your side for the entire party. Ward off all the competitors for you, yeah?"

"I don't think my father would approve-"

"Ah, Varian needs to get over himself. I didn't run away with you on Pandaria, I was your personal bodyguard while you got _yourself _into all that trouble,"__

__Anduin smiled lightly and Ethelynn called that a victory. She gently rubbed his back as she left him to ponder. Silently counting down the minutes until Varian sent a guard after them, or the bastard himself decided to show, she checked over Anduin in search of any signs of his old destructive habits._ _

__Other than short uneven nails Ethelynn saw nothing._ _

__"Will you enter the competition?" Anduin asked, breaking the comfortable silence_ _

__Ethelynn had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Ew, Anduin, I'm old enough to be your grandmother,"_ _

__Anduin blushed bright red, "sorry, that's weird,"_ _

__"It's alright," Ethelynn gently pat his blonde hair then looked down the corridor, no guards just yet. "You know I don't think any of the champions will be entering. That at least narrows down who you'll be forced to marry,"_ _

__"Do you know who _is_ entering?"_ _

__"The only definites are Saurfang and Taelia, but after the party we'll have a better idea on who thinks they're good enough for you,"_ _

__Anduin stayed silent for a moment. Ethelynn watched him closely for even the slightest reaction but the prince had gotten good at hiding his emotions since Pandaria._ _

__"You'll stay by my side all day if you have to?"_ _

__"You have my word,"_ _

__\---_ _

__Ethelynn did manage to stand by Anduins side for the entire party. Keeping a mostly disinterested face but snapping to cold rage whenever someone brought up the competition._ _

__Slowly, the night wore on and Ethelynn finally understood why Anduin complained so much about these stupid parties. Too many conniving nobles and not enough alcohol in the world to deal with them. Though, Ethelynn did have to respect the balls the snakes had. The way they all talked about Varian and Anduin, under their own roof and right in front of their faces. Sure, the Deathlord wasn't a big fan of the High King - especially after the announcement - but she would never call him an asshole to his face._ _

__Speaking of the competition, while Ethelynn was _not _a fan of selling Anduin off like a piece of meat, she did have to respect it was the best way of making sure Anduin wasn't married off to one of the nobles daughters. After meeting most of them that night, none of them would be good enough for the crown prince.___ _

____Eventually, the party came to an end and Ethelynn escorted Anduin back to his rooms. The prince was haggard and exhausted and Ethelynn could only imagine how glad he was it was all over. She sure was._ _ _ _

____When they arrived to Anduins door Ethelynn clapped him on the shoulder. "Some of my guild members and I are getting a drink down at the Golden Keg, I can get Mephaela to sneak you out if you wanna join us?"_ _ _ _

____Anduin opened his mouth to answer, a tired look in his eyes that told Ethelynn what her answer would be when a pointed cough interrupted him._ _ _ _

____Ethelynn snapped her head up, one arm thrown in front of Anduin to protect him as she assumed a battle stance, one hand resting on the runed sword at her hip. She searched the hallways but found no assassin or thief._ _ _ _

____No, instead she found something worse. High King Varian Wrynn stood there, Shalamayne gripped tight in his hand as he stared angrily at Ethelynn._ _ _ _

____"High King Wrynn, how nice to see you, anyway Prince Anduin how lovely it was to see you again I should go now, bye," Ethelynn spoke in rushed sentences as she slowly began to flee from the hallway._ _ _ _

____"Deathlord," Varian called out warningly making Ethelynn stop in her retreat. "Anduin, I'll speak to you in a minute,"_ _ _ _

____There was a second where Anduin hesitated before eventually relenting. The thud of the door closing behind him echoed off the stone walls, spelling certain doom for the Death Knight._ _ _ _

____"What are your intentions with my son," Varian snarled at Ethelynn._ _ _ _

____"Nothing bad High King, I swear on my un-death," Ethelynn hesitated. "He's just, he's like a son to me,"_ _ _ _

____Varian stalked towards her, Shalamayne still clutched dangerously in his hands. "He may be _'like a son to you' _but hes _my _son. Now get out of my sight before I rip you limb from limb,"_____ _ _ _

________Ethelynn bowed slightly, an angry look on her face as she stared Varian in the eye for one last moment before she turned away and stomped out of the keep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________From behind his door Anduin listened to Ethelynn's fading footsteps and he sighed sadly. Now pacing around his room, the prince started brainstorming ways to get out of this ridiculous competition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I was going to make Varian and Ethelynn have a sword fight in the hallway but I quite like Ethelynn and she's very important to the story. The plot would really suffer if she died so soon.
> 
> Constructive criticism is needed and encouraged! I know my writings not the best and I'm ready to learn how to be better!
> 
> :)


End file.
